Overcoming Obstacles
by RoseKatChan
Summary: :Marina is something that would be considered sin. Half demon half human. Only trying to fit in with humans she is forced to reveal her true self to Inuyasha once he finds out her secret. Leading her life to a new path. Rumiko Takashi owns Inuyasha. I own the plot of my story and my character Marina.
1. Meeting

_Thank you for everyone who has stuck with this story since I have been uploading. Once again yes I have made some changes. I am putting the Introduction and chapter one together since the introduction is so short and the first chapter wasn't overly long as well. It'll make it easier for me to write my chapter titles now too._

_For those of you who have already been reading my story, I hope you enjoy all my future chapters. And for those of you who are just now starting to read my story, I hope you enjoy and read on and please feel free to tell your friends about my amazing story._

'_Thoughts'_

"_Whispers"_

_**Sound Effects**_

_I am only going to say the disclaimer once as it is at the top of every chapter with the little blurb about what my story is about. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I just own the plot and my own characters: Marina Phoenix, Alexis.**_

Introduction:

Once there was this girl named Marina Phoenix. She is an out of the ordinary girl, because instead of human ears, she has dog-ears. As well as being an InuHanyou, she is a priestess. She goes to school at Rutherford High in modern-day Japan. Because demons aren't really well known, she conceals her Inu-ears with a concealment charm that she creates with her priestess powers that is in a necklace she wears around her neck.

She has some friends, Alexis being her best friend that she has known forever…. None of her friends know her secret about her being an InuHanyou. Not even Alexis. Until one day….

Chapter One: Meeting

**(Dream)**

**The fog is thick as she is trying to navigate through the fog. 'Where am I? Is anyone here? HELLO!' As she keeps moving forward pushing the fog aside, she falls down, down, down. Not knowing what to do, she screams. A bright blue light envelops her and her dog-ears twitch on top of her head, as her nails grow longer on her hands. **

**When she notices her nails have gotten longer, she quits screaming. 'Damn, the concealment charm came off.' Suddenly multiple visions start flashing in front of her. 'White hair and dog-ears like mine? But what does this all mean?' **

**As more visions continue to flash in front of her involving her friends, she notices a white light she is falling towards. 'What is that white light about?' The white light grows brighter around her as she continues to fall. Not knowing what else to do, she screams…**

**(End Dream)**

(Marina's Bedroom)

'…_**Rrriiinng!'**_ the alarm clock goes off to wake the one who set it the night before. _**'SLAM!'**_ the alarm clock is suddenly silenced for the day. The only occupant in the room shifted under the covers so that her face is in full view.

Her blue/green eyes blink twice before staying open. _'Man, one day I am going to break that alarm if I am not more careful in the mornings.' _Marina pushes aside the covers but continues to lie on her bed. Just then a '…scritch, scritch' can be heard coming from the other side of her door. Marina's left dog-ear twitches and suddenly her door opens revealing her two-tailed neko cat demon Kali enters the room and bounds onto her bed.

"Good morning Kali, are you telling me it's time to get up now?" Marina asks as she pets Kali who snuggles in beside her. "Mew" was the only response Marina got from her cat, as Kali was busy enjoying the attention Marina was giving her. Marina continues to pet Kali for a few more minutes before getting out of bed and heading to her closet.

_**(A/N: Marina's room is fairly big as she has a queen sized bed, her desk, bookshelf, and a walk in closet that holds all of her school clothes on one side as well as her regular none school clothes on the other side. Her closet even has her dressers in it. Off the side of her room she has her own private bathroom with a shower, tub and everything. She's a pretty lucky half-demon huh? Just thought I would describe her room so you could get a visual.)**_

Marina grabs her school uniform off one of the racks in her closet and begins getting ready for the day. "Man… I wonder when the school board is going to change our school uniforms to something more conventional. Or better yet, just get rid of the uniforms all together" she says to no one in particular (since she's the only one in her room) as she struggles to get her school shirt over her head and starts walking to her private bathroom.

As Marina finally gets her shirt over her head, Kali brushes against her leg making her trip and she lands in a heap on her covers that she brushed onto the floor when she first got up. "…Uuhhh, Kali, why?" Marina asks her cat who just rubs against her leg happily.

Marina scrambles up off the ground, pushing Kali towards the door as she does so and goes into her washroom to brush her teeth and her hair. _'I can't believe I tripped over Kali, and what was that dream that I had about? So weird.' _Marina walks over to her desk and grabs her bag off her desk chair and heads for the door.

As she reaches her bedroom door, she spies a glance at her clock. "If I'm not careful, I'm going to be late" Marina tries to stay calm as she starts to run out of her room. She isn't paying much attention to her footing though and trips on the carpet outside of her wall, sliding into the wall with a scream.

(Meanwhile in the kitchen)

A woman is humming to herself while washing dishes. Bacon and eggs are cooking on the stove and toast is cooking in the toaster for Marina's breakfast. A bird chirps from the tree outside the window and the woman looks up and sees the moving trucks from next-door drive away. _'Hmm… looks like the neighbors are finally finished moving in, for the most part.' _

"…**Aahh!**" Marina can be heard screaming from upstairs followed by a nice _**'Smack.'**_The woman closes her eyes and just shakes her head with a sigh. When she opens her eyes again to look out the window, she sees a boy about Marina's age with long white hair and what looks to her like two dog-ears on top of his head that he was trying to hide within his hair as he grabbed the last box.

The only reason she really noticed his dog-ears was because when Marina screamed, one of the boy's ears twitched. _'Hmm… I wonder –'_ "Mew" Kali cuts off the woman's train of thought. Just then Marina enters the room rubbing her nose as the toast pops up.

"Huh… Marina you have to not run down the stairs or you are going to seriously injure yourself one day, even though you are a hanyou" the woman explains as she takes the toast out of the toaster and puts the eggs and bacon on top of it, passing it to Marina.

Marina takes the plate, and bends down to pet Kali. "I know to be careful mom, I always am." She makes her breakfast into a sandwich and begins to eat it while Kali is sitting on her lap getting petted.

"Honestly mom, what kind of trouble could I get into?" Marina asks with a mouth full of food. "I'm not the type of person to get into trouble, you know that."

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full honey, you know that," her mom tells her. "And yes I do know that you are careful, but one of these days you may forget about the concealment charm that is placed on the necklace you wear to school."

Marina gulps down her milk to wash down breakfast and wipes her mouth. "Sorry for being rude mom, I didn't mean to be rude." Her hands subconsciously go to wear her necklace should be around her neck.

"Oops, seems like I was in such a rush I forgot about my necklace" she says sheepishly while casually slinking towards the stairs. "I'll get it right now before I forget."

She takes off running for the stairs. More crashing can be heard from upstairs and Marina's mother winces. A few minutes later, Marina re-enters the kitchen with her necklace on and her Inu ears have disappeared and human ears are now on the side of her head.

"One more thing before you go" Marina's mom asks her as she grabs her bag. Marina looks over at her mom as she swings her backpack over her shoulder. "Sure mom, what is it?"

"Could you…" her mom digs around in the pantry. "Could you take this welcome basket to the new neighbors for me and say hello from us?" she asks while emerging from the pantry and handing her daughter the basket.

"…Yeah, sure mom I can do it" Marina nods to her mother. "I just don't wanna be late for school, yea knows." She takes the basket from her mom and walks over to the door.

"I know you won't be late for school honey. Besides you can make it in time if you run" her mother explains as Marina heads out the door carrying the basket in one hand. "The concealment charm doesn't affect your demon abilities like your speed for running for example!"

(Neighbors yard)

"Okay, so I can give this to the new neighbors, introduce myself and get going to school to make it with time to spare… I hope" Marina says while looking at her watch with her free hand.

Since Marina is walking kinda quickly as she wants to hurry off to school to meet up with Alexis, she isn't paying attention to her walking while she looks at her watch, and trips, falling onto the ground. The welcome basket she was holding flies upwards in the air as she let go of it when she fell and it fell on top of her back, next to her backpack that is on her shoulder.

"…Uuhhh…" Marina groaned from the ground. "Not again."

While Marina was getting up, she didn't notice that the concealment charm placed on her necklace became faulty for a minute and right when the door opened her dog-ears showed for a minute before disappearing again, which the occupant who opened the door saw and smirked.

"Not again what?" the person at the door asked her, knowing she didn't know they were there.

Marina just realizing that someone else was there and probably saw her pick herself up off the ground, looked up wide eyed in shock.

"Hi" the person at the door said to her smirking.

_So that's it for chapter one. I hope you like it. Thank you to briar_black_death_rose for the review on my first chapter one. I hope you stay tuned for more to come, I hope everyone stays tuned and that maybe more people will read my story. _

_I am so happy to say that chapter one is now complete and chapter two will be up as soon as I finish writing it. So stay tuned. _

_Thanks a lot for reading and please of course, __**review!**_

_Yamikittykat =)_


	2. Finding out

_So I hope that everyone enjoyed my first full chapter, Meeting. It took a while, but I finally got it re-written. The first time I posted chapter one of my story, it was longer. Well this next chapter is going to have part two of the original chapter one. _

_So I will quit blathering on and on and let's get on with the story. Happy reading, I really hope you like it. On with the story…_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takashi does. I just own the plot and my own characters: Marina Phoenix, Kali, Alexis, and Mr. Toccata. **_

'_Thoughts'_

"_Whispers"_

_**Sound Effects**_

Chapter Two: Finding out

* * *

**Last time on Adventure:**

"…_Uuhhh…" Marina groaned from the ground. "Not again." _

_While Marina was getting up, she didn't notice that the concealment charm placed on her necklace became faulty for a minute and right when the door opened her dog-ears showed for a minute before disappearing again, which the occupant who opened the door saw and smirked. _

"_Not again what?" the person at the door asked her, knowing she didn't know they were there. _

_Marina just realizing that someone else was there and probably saw her pick herself up off the ground, looked up wide eyed in shock._

"_Hi" the person at the door said to her smirking. _

**And now:**

(Neighbors yard)

"…Umm hello" Marina says while brushing dirt off her pants and picking up the welcome basket that was beside her.

"I'm Marina by the way, I live right next door to you and thought that I would stop by and say hello on my way to school."

"InuYasha" the person we now recognize as InuYasha replies while leaning against the doorframe.

"So why were you saying 'Not again'?" InuYasha's smirk returns to his face.

"…Uuhhh…" Marina glances around nervously and thrusts the welcome basket into InuYasha's hands.

"Here's a welcome basket my mom asked me to drop off… Well would you look at the time, I gotta get to school. Bye."

Marina suddenly takes off leaving a trail of dust behind her and a slightly confused InuYasha holding the welcome basket.

"… Bye Marina, nice to know I'm not the only Inu Hanyou around here" he says to himself while turning to go back inside the house.

"Hey mom, we got a welcome to the neighborhood basket from next door!" InuYasha calls further into the house while the door closes.

As the door closes, his own dog-ears flip up from being flattened against his head when he answered the door.

* * *

(School parking lot)

"I'm glad I only live five blocks away from the school, and with my speed abilities from being a hanyou I get here in five minutes flat" Marina says quietly to herself as she slows down to a 'human' jog and enters the building heading for her locker.

* * *

(Marina's locker)

Marina reaches her locker and is just grabbing the books she needs for her class, which isn't any books at all, just her PE bag of clothes when the warning bell rings signaling students to get to class.

'_Oh man, I knew I'd be cutting it close for time by stopping by the neighbors to say hello' _she thinks to herself as she closes her locker and starts heading for class.

'_I've always been the kinda person to stop and smell the roses, or in this case stop and say hello to new neighbors.' _

* * *

(PE Class – First block)

Marina has just finished changing and is leaving the change rooms when she meets up with her BFF Alexis.

"Morning Marina" Alexis gives her friend a hug.

"Morning 'lexi" Marina returns the hug.

Both girls then left the change room and headed into the gym.

"So 'rina, we were supposed to meet up before class and you didn't get in til the bell" Alexis curiously says while tying her hair up and looks over at her friend while they walk to the bleachers. "Why was that?"

"Well some new neighbors moved in next door and mom made me take over a welcome basket."

Marina and Alexis climb to the left top corner of the bleachers and sit down while continuing their conversation. Meanwhile, the rest of their class slowly begins piling into the gymnasium.

"Oh, is that so, but then you wouldn't have had long to get here, even with running really fast" Alexis explains while fixing the knot in her shoelaces. "So then how did you get here so fast?"

Marina is fixing her hair and blows a stray strand of hair to the side of her face. "Well… you see – "

The P.E. teacher blowing his whistle cuts off Marina. Since Marina has demonic hearing even with the spell active to show her having human ears, her regular Inu ears flatten against her head as she cringes slightly from the noise. Alexis is still looking at Marina when the whistle blows and when Marina cringes, she sees a flicker of Marina's Inu ears just for a split second since the spell faults again.

"Huh? Wha-" Alexis blinks and rubs her eyes trying to see if what she saw was real or not. When she looks at Marina again, she sees her friend looking 'normal' while scratching the top of her head.

"Hmm, is something wrong 'lexi?" Marina turns to Alexis with a slightly confused look on her face as her hands drop beside her.

Alexis looks at her friend with a weird look on her face like she is trying to figure out if what she saw was real or not.

"Alright everyone, settle down. So for today's class I want everyone to get up and go for a 2.5 km run," the teacher explains what'll happen in the class for the day. "So go on and get out of here and I will see every single one of you at the end of class."

The teacher starts walking away towards his office. "Do I have to repeat myself? Get going!" To prove the point the teacher blows his whistle again.

Of course the teacher knows when he sends the students out on a run that they go off and do their own thing for the entire block. He doesn't really care as long as the students get out away from the school and get some fresh air. He and the students came up with this silent agreement on day one and the only other requirement is that they show up at the end of class.

"Let's go 'lex." Marina stands up from where they are sitting on the side of the bleachers and jumps onto the ground, two feet away.

"You're a crazy person you know that 'rina." Alexis stands up and runs down the bleacher steps making sure not to trip and fall while trying to catch up to her friend.

"Aww 'lexi, that's why you love me" Marina exclaims with a huge grin on her face. "By the way… I ain't the only one who is crazy, I saw you run down the bleachers steps just now."

Marina throws her arm around Alexis to give her a bad time as well as to move the both of them out and away from the school grounds.

_**(A/N: I'm making the classes two hours long. Now back to the story ^_^)**_

"All I am saying is I got down off the side of the bleachers. I didn't go running down them and almost tripped."

Marina and Alexis have been walking for a little while now towards their favorite trail that has the woods on one side and the ocean on the other. They love to walk a ways down the trail and then sit and watch the ocean. Some how though, they seem to always find something to bicker/joke/talk about.

"That may be, but that still doesn't explain you though" Alexis shoots back to her friend.

"And don't give me that crap about how you climbed down the side of the bleachers. I saw you clearly with my own eyes. You jumped from where we were sitting and ended up two feet away from them."

Marina stares intensely down the road as if she is trying to focus on something.

"Explain to me please 'rina. I want to understand as your friend" Alexis tries to reason with her.

"You are my best friend, and we are pretty much sisters. We have never kept anything from each other, so why start now?" she tries to get through to Marina any way she can.

Marina switches her gaze to the right of her towards the woods, as she cannot look at her friend in the eye.

"Umm… Well…" Marina still cannot look at her friend who is staring at her wanting an answer.

They go and sit down on a log by the water. Alexis looks intensely at Marina for an answer. Marina just stares out at the ocean, not looking at her friend at all.

"While it is true that we have always not kept anything from each other…"

"Yes Alexis nods to her friend while still looking at her.

"There is something that I have kept a secret from you, and only myself and my family knows this so please don't be mad at me."

Marina explains to her friend the best she can while trying to not hurt her friends feelings. She is also trying to find the best way to tell her friend her deepest secret.

"'lexi, before the teacher told us to leave for the 'run,' you said 'huh' as if you saw something. What do you think you saw? I know it involves me as you were giving me a weird look after the whistle blew."

"Well… How do I explain this so I don't seem like a crazy person and this will hopefully make some sense to you" Alexis starts off saying while turning to took out at the sea like Marina.

"I'm not exactly sure what I saw. To be honest I figure I just imagined it. But what I 'saw' was dog-ears on top of your head for a second which flicked down when the teacher blew the whistle and then they were gone" Alexis explains to her friend while admiring the ocean and hoping her friend doesn't think she is totally mental.

"Pretty silly, huh 'rina?" Alexis turns to face her friend with a sheepish smile on her face and eyes currently closed.

Meanwhile, Marina was currently glowing as when Alexis got to the part in her story about her dog-ears, she figured she should reveal the truth to her friend. Of course Alexis is caught up explaining her story to Marina and doesn't notice when her friend starts glowing. So when Alexis finally opens her eyes after turning to face her friend, the light around Marina was fading and is now revealing the truth.

"Wha-!" Alexis jumps back (sideways) away from Marina on the log a few feet.

"Holy shit!" Alexis exclaims in shock not able to believe what she is seeing. "So you mean it wasn't a dream and I really saw what I thought I saw?"

* * *

_I know it took me a long time to get this chapter up, but I have been working and have now started school, plus I had major writers block. But chapter two is finally uploaded and I hope you like it, it's the longest chapter so far - 5 pages long, well it went 1/3 onto the fifth page, but still a fifth page right?_

_Inuyasha: Keh! Just onto the fifth page isn't very much._

_RoseKat: EXCUSE ME! I am very proud of how long this chapter is as it is the longest chapter so far that I have written._

_Inuyasha: So what, still isn't much._

_RoseKat: Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha: HAH! Only Kagome can sit me, so what are you going to do about it?_

_RoseKat: My story my rules Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: (sweatdrops) Oh shit, she's right_

_RoseKat: SIT BOY!_

_Inuyasha (voice muffled some from the crater he is currently laying in): Damn, why'd I have to go and open my big mouth?_

_RoseKat: I don't know Inuyasha, why did you? Oh and will you tell our readers to review please._

_Inuyasha (now has picked himself up off the ground and is staring Rose-Kat in the eye): And what if I don't Rose?_

_RoseKat: Then you'll be picking yourself out of the crater again_

_Inuyasha: (sweatdrops) Don't need that. So please everyone READ AND REVIEW so that I don't end up back in that crater again, Please!_

_RoseKat: Now see that wasn't so hard was it Inuyasha?_

_Inuyasha: Only because you threatened to sit me back into that crater again did I say it._

_RoseKat: Oh Inuyasha, you'll come around. Thanks to Briar Black Death Rose for reviewing._

_RoseKat and Inuyasha: See you all next chapter. Review Please! ^^_


	3. Promises made, More is revealed

_Well thank you Briar for reviewing once again. I hope you and all my readers are enjoying my story so far. I know that the last chapter Finding out took a while for me to upload, and I am sorry about that, but as I said in the author's notes at the end of chapter two, I was busy with work and school._

_Inuyasha: Busy with work and school, that's not much of an excuse._

_Rose: Oh really Inuyasha, and how would you know?_

_Inuyasha: Because you went to Stampede this summer and Global Fest and went horseback riding once a month as well lets not forget._

_Rose: (pissed) Inuyasha, SIT BOY!_

_Inuyasha: Damn Rose, I am still recovering from last chapter's sit_

_Rose: Well then… you should know not to make me mad then shouldn't you?_

_Inuyasha: I'll take note of that then._

_Rose: Good. Then you won't mind saying the disclaimer, right?_

_Inuyasha: K- (see's Rose ready to sit him again) –_

_** RoseKat-Yami doesn't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi does. She does own her own characters Marina, Alexis, Kali, Cael and Koli.  
**_  
_Inuyasha: (panting) Man that was a mouthful_

_Rose: I know right, but you did a very good job saying it that you'll get to say it every chapter from now on_

_Inuyasha: Say what?!_

_Rose: What a good boy, want a treat?_

_Inuyasha: No I don't want a – Treat?_

_Rose: Here ya go boy_

_Inuyasha eats the dog treat Rose gave him._

_Inuyasha: That was actually really good, are there more?_

_Rose: Every time you do something good like the disclaimer, I will give you a dog treat okay?_

_Inuyasha: Okay (sits down like a good dog)_

_Rose: Good boy (throws him another dog treat which he catches in his mouth)_

_Rose: Now on with the story shall we… thanks to Briar for suggesting the name Cael for my one male character ^^_

'Thoughts'

"Whispers"

**Sound Effects**

* * *

Chapter 3: Promises made, more is revealed

Marina nods her head as her ears twitch in agreement. Alexis can hardly believe that what she is seeing is real to believe.

"Please don't tell anyone about this 'lexi. I know I am asking you to keep a big secret, but I have had to live with this secret my entire life. You are my best friend and I just couldn't keep it from you anymore."

Marina looks to her friend with pleading eyes. Now one thing you should know is that Marina never pleads/begs for anything.

"Of course I will never tell anyone 'rina. Even if you said I could, it's not my secret to tell."

Alexis looks over at Marina with promising eyes and hugs her reassuringly.

"I don't break my promises like Koli did to you and I'm no stupid dumb ass turn stalker like Cael."

Alexis says quietly in Marina's ear. Marina and Alexis separate from the hug and smile at one another.

"I cannot believe how much those two boys cost me in the end. Two different relationships with different circumstances, same fate and same amount of hurt both times" Marina blinks away tears trying to stay strong and not let the tears fall.

"It's okay 'rina. I'm not going anywhere – no matter what" Alexis exclaims. "Those two are out of your life now and you can move on with your life from both of them."

Marina's eyes continued to water, especially with what Alexis just said to her. Marina wipes her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from falling, with little luck, but not giving up.

"I know you won't go anywhere 'lex, but just hearing you say that your not going anywhere means more to me than you'll ever know."

Marina quits trying to stop the tears from falling as she realizes it is no use and looks over to Alexis with hope and gratitude in her eyes.

"'rina I know that a lot of shit has happened in the past few years and you more than likely feel depressed some and feel like you won't ever find the right guy for you or ever be fully happy again." Alexis explains to her friend. "But that isn't true and deep down inside I think you know that in your heart. You just may realize it yet."

Marina looks from Alexis and back out to the ocean. She knows what Alexis is saying is true, but it is just so hard to deal with losing friends she is really close with.

* * *

(Marina's POV)  
'I was a friend with Cael for only a couple of years before I went out with him. Cael and I only went out for eight months before we broke up and he turned into a stalker. When he turned to a stalker, I couldn't believe he did that and it really hurt her on the inside because I trusted him so much. When he turned into a stalker, he broke that trust I held for him. What he did made it so difficult for me to trust anyone after that, even the people I knew I could trust.

Koli helped me gain back my trust. Even though I didn't wear my heart on my sleeve as much as with Cael. Sadly I still wore my heart on my sleeve though, which was a mistake. I'd known Koli for five years and he was my best guy friend. Then we broke up and shit happened and now we aren't speaking and he said he'd always be my friend – LIAR!

Guys are all jerks –'

"'rina, hello you in there?" Alexis says to me while waving her hands in front of my face apparently trying to get my attention. To let her know I'm listening, I turn and look over at her, with a questionable look on my face wondering what's up.

"Oh good you are still here" Alexis sighs with relief. "You spaced out there for a little while and I didn't know what was up. I've been trying for ten minutes to get your attention now."

I give Alexis a sorry reassuring look. "I'm sorry 'lexi, I was just thinking about some things is all."

"Yea, I figured since you had your thinking look on your face" Alexis nods in agreement. "But unfortunately we have to go now because it is time to return to the school since class is almost done and we have our next class to get to. And we only have five minutes and it'll take us ten minutes to get there and change."

I nod my head in agreement. "I know 'lex, sorry for keeping us late. Don't worry though, we'll get to the school with time to spare."

We get up from the log and go back onto the trail. Alexis looks over to me with a quizzical look on her face.

"How will we get there with time to spare?" she asks me.

"Do you trust me?" I reply.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend 'rina."

"Then hold on… Kay" I tell her and pull her arm so I'm giving her a piggyback, and take off at full speed towards the school.

Alexis screams and Marina chuckles. "He he…"

'Should have known that Alexis would scream since I didn't really give her much of a warning before I took off with her.' I think to myself, ignoring Alexis who by now has quit screaming and is looking around a bit. 'Not that there is anything for her to look at but blurs since I am moving so fast.'

I feel Alexis moving around a bit as she is looking at the scenery fly by. I then sense that Alexis is looking at me, as my ears twitch while we keep moving towards the school.

"Hey 'rina, what are you going to do about your ears, won't people notice?" she asks me out of curiosity.

My necklace starts to glow. "Don't worry about that 'lexi, I got that covered." My dog ears then become invisible like before.

Alexis's head moves back in shock. "Oh yea that's right, I forgot you could do that."

I chuckle at Alexis's shock and surprise. Since we are only a block away, I slow down to a walk and let Alexis down so she can walk as well. "It takes some getting used to for my ears disappearing and reappearing all the time."

* * *

_Rose: So that is it for this chapter. I know I took a while to update, but I am in the middle of moving and having to do my school work. Hopefully next chapter won't take so long to update._

_Inuyasha: Yea I hope you update sooner as I was falling asleep. AND I wasn't even in this chapter._

_Rose: Oh Inu don't get your hair in a knot._

_Inu: Huh?_

_Rose: Inu could you please tell our readers to review the story please._

_Inu: Why should I?_

_Rose gives Inuyasha the look._

_Inu: Okay, okay I got it. __**Review **please so she doesn't sit me into the next chapter._

_Rose: Thanks Inu! See you all next chapter! (Hugs Inuyasha)_


	4. Recollection and Compassion

_Rose: Here's the next chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy. There will be lots of flashbacks in this chapter from Marina's past relationships. This chapter is in Marina's POV._

_Inu: Sounds exciting Rose. Happy reading readers._

"talking"

_Thoughts_

**Sound effects**

* * *

(Marina's POV)

"We made it to the school with time to spare. You are amazing Marina!" Alexis says to me while heading up towards the gym.

"Hey Alexis…" I stop walking towards the school.

"Yea, what's up?" she asks, turning towards me.

"Do you think you could collect all my homework from classes for me today and give it to me later today after school sometime please?"

"Of course I will Marina" she takes my hand in hers. "You know you don't even have to ask. I'll make copies of my notes and everything and give it to you later. I'm sure that you have a lot of stuff on your mind as I know you were reminiscing when we were talking earlier. I'll text you later when I'm on my way over, alright?"

I pull her into a hug, a few tears daring to escape. "Thanks so much 'Alexis. What would I do without you?"

"You'd be just fine. I mean you are a half demon after all" Alexis tries to reassure me. "Wow, my best friend is a half demon. I definitely didn't see that one coming. Text yea later!"

I watch as she runs in through the gym doors, waving at me until she is inside and then I head away from the school. Something inside of me was just off since being at the beach with Alexis.

_I have to figure out what is up. I just have to – no matter what._

* * *

I have no idea how long I have been running for, but it has been for a little while. I have passed multiple neighbourhoods at this point and am just approaching my own. As I approach, the spell quits and my ears are revealed but I don't care at this point as I am breaking down and tears begin to flow.

"Dammit, why now?" _'God I hate tears, it makes me seem weak and I'm supposed to be half a demon. This is ridiculous.'_

I change my course to the woods behind my house. As I was running, I sensed the kid next door in the back yard starting to follow me.

"… why?" I whisper to myself. _'Why would he follow me? I'm nothing special, just some washed up half demon with a past I cannot seem to put behind me. Even if he is a half demon, which I sense that he is… he won't understand what or where I have been through and everything.'_

We are a good ways into the forest now, and the lake is just ahead. But because I'm so into the thoughts in my head, I don't see the tree root sticking up in the middle of my path… and I trip over it. Flying a few feet and landing in the dirt. As I pick myself up from the dirt and brush myself off as well as wiping away any stray tears, the boy approaches and seems to have concern in his eyes.

'… _and is that worry in his eyes as well? Was he worried about me?'_

"Are you okay?

"… yea I'm fine, why do you ask?"

His eyes seem to soften. "Because I smelled your tears as you passed by my house and was concerned of why you were crying and you just tripped and flew through the air a good few feet."

"Oh yea… that. No big deal. I do trip every so often that I've toughened up enough that it doesn't bother me anymore." I say while trying

"Is that so…"

"Yep… Just a minute ago you said that you smelled my tears when I passed the house. How did you know exactly?"

**Twitch, twitch. **Suddenly dog ears appear on top of his head like mine.

"Well as you can see, I'm like you; a half-demon."

"… Oh yea. Right, that's why you knew." I say while glancing away.

I feel him looking at me and my ear twitches in anticipation and he looks to them.

"So… you're a half demon as well huh?"

"Yep" I still cannot look at him and start walking again towards a log bench just down the trail which I created a while ago.

"So, who's the demon on your side of your family if you don't mind me asking." I can tell that he is trying to word it carefully to not offend or upset me given my current state only a little while ago.

"…" I just give him a shrug and sit down.

"My dad's a full blooded demon and married my human mother and they had me, a lowly half demon who my full demon older brother hates to the core and would probably love to kill me if he ever got the chance."

My head snaps up to look at him. "You are not a worthless half-demon Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looks caringly at me. "Neither are you; Marina."

I look away from him with shock and trying to hold back tears. "…I…I…" Tears are now flowing freely from my eyes which I cannot stop no matter how hard I try. My eyes are shut tightly trying to stop the tears and it still isn't working.

Inuyasha can obviously smell my tears as well as see that I am crying. He doesn't say anything, just sits down next to me and pulls me into a hug. "It's alright to let tears fall. Being a half demon isn't always bad. You and I both know that."

I start to shake while I am crying into his shoulder. "It's tough fighting all the time, I know. Sadly we cannot hide the truth forever though." He pulls me away from his shoulder a little and looks at me with sympathy, concern, and truth.

I wipe my tears from my eyes to look back at him; a few tears still pricking at my eyes. "I know we cannot hide forever." Inuyasha's thumb wipes away the tears that are just sitting, waiting to fall.

"Not everyone would accept us though."

"There are those though who would trust and accept us Marina. You have to believe that somewhere in your heart."

I let go of him and turn to look at the ground in front of me again.

"Everyone isn't always what they seem. They make it seem like you can trust them and then they turn on you."

"I take it this has happened to you before?"

"Yea, twice." I can feel Inuyasha's eyes still looking at me and I know he wants to know what happened.

"Two past relationships ended not too well. The first one was just down right terrible and I'm glad it's done. The second one ended because of lack of communication."

I turn my head slightly so I am staring at my feet, but my eyes are able to see Inuyasha's face.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen and be here when you are ready."

I nod my head in thanks. "Their names were Cael and Koli. Cael was my first relationship and I truly thought he was my friend. Boy was I wrong in the end."

"He hurt you?" I nod. "Yea. He was a manipulator, probably still is."

* * *

_**(Flashback starts) (**__None bold italics is Marina talking to Inuyasha and __**'bold' italics is Marina thinking and **__"…" is computer talk__**)**_

_I was in middle school at the time when he and I first started going out. I honestly thought he was a great person, and he was the first person who said he loved me more than a friend and wanted to date me. If I had known that he would manipulate me like he did, I would never have gone out with him in the first place. _

"_**Hey Marina" Cael asks me. **_

"_**Yea"**_

"_**Umm…"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I'm just going to say this before I lose my nerve and won't be able to say it, I have loved you for a while now, and as more than a friend."**_

"_**Oh" **__'What is he trying to say?'_

"_**What I am trying to say is… wouldyouconsidergoingoutwith me?"**_

"_**Umm…" **__'What the heck should I say to that? Do I love him as more than a friend, I don't know.'_

_Where was I… oh yea, middle school. My parents and I were living on the far side of New York, and he had come over that day and at the time I was driving him to the subway station when he asked me out. I contemplated in my head at first of whether or not to say yes, and stupid me said yes. Of course with computers and everything we were always talking, and he kept me up late and it was sabotaging my school work._

"_Come on Marina, don't go offline, just keep talking to me and stay up. Why don't we pull an all-nighter as I have to get up early in the morning anyways?"_

"_No Cael. The reason I am up late is to get my school work done, that's all. I have my own schooling to think about. I'm not about to pull an all-nighter."_

_He didn't like the word no and tried to distance me from my family just so I'd have all his attention 24/7. After we broke up though, he started stalking me which was the worst part of all. _

_**(End flashback)**_

* * *

"At that point I knew we were no longer friends and almost got the police involved for a restraining order, but he avoided me after that so it wasn't a problem I suppose."

"Wow. That's huge." Inuyasha put his arm around me for support. "Didn't you see him at school after that though?"

I shake my head. "Nope, he changed schools and lived in a different neighbourhood, so I never saw him after that, which was a very good thing."

"Well it's good you never ran into him again, for how much he hurt you."

"I know, he's the reason my last relationship ended badly, Cael put me so on edge and broke me so to speak that I was wary going into my second relationship with Koli."

"I take it because of what happened with Cael was part of the reason the relationship with Koli ended the way it did?"

"Well, there may have been a small part of that. Since I was comparing the two in the end before I broke up with him. But there were other aspects too…"

I can't continue talking about it because I start to cry again and Inuyasha pulls me into a hug again and I cry into his chest.

"It's okay Marina, you don't have to tell me about it right now. It's tough to talk about stuff like this that has happened to you."

"…" I continue to cry. The charm on my necklace keeps activating and un-activatingbecause of my fluctuating emotions.

"The way you are all broken up I am guessing this happened not too long ago and you still are working though some of it."

All I can do is nod. My crying has settled down and I pull away slightly.

"It's been a few months, but yea it is still fresh." I wipe away my tears. Inuyasha raises a clawed hand up and brushes away my remaining tears.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I am here to listen. But if you are unable to talk about it, I'll still be here for you."

The charm has settled down and I am in my human form. Inuyasha transforms into his human form and we get up and I give him a hug. "Thank you for listening Inuyasha. I will tell you when I'm ready for the other story."

He hugs me back. "I'm a good listener."

* * *

We both laugh and head out onto the trail back to the street. When we reach the front of the house, Alexis is there with my homework in hand, so school is now out. She gives me my homework and looks between Inuyasha and I.

"Thanks for my homework Alexis. This is Inuyasha, my next door neighbour and my new friend. He helped me a bit today." I smile happily at her and she returns the smile.

"I'm glad he was able to help you some Marina, it's good to see you smiling again."

A shadow moves up towards us and stops behind Alexis and I am surprised that I just realized someone was there.

"Hey, Marina…"

* * *

_Rose: OOhh… Cliff-hanger (big smile)_

_Inu: You just love to leave your readers in suspense don't you Rose_

_Rose: Of course Inu, you know that. You shouldn't be complaining, you had a big part in this chapter._

_Inu: I'm not complaining. There was also a lot of drama happening. And you got a flash back in there._

_Rose: Yes I did. (Smiles and takes a bow) Thank you, thank you. I also had this chapter in Marina's POV._

_Inu: That's true you did. But you took a little while to get this chapter up._

_Rose: Hey, I did alright in time to get this chapter up. I have been busy with school work you know. I just finished one of my online courses and I still have two more on the go._

_Inu: Congrats on finishing another one of your online courses. So who is the mystery person who arrives in at the end of this chapter?_

_Rose: Thank you Inu. As for the mystery person, well you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out won't you. Not sure if next chapter will have another flash back or not, but you'll find out who the mystery person is._

_Inu: Marina isn't in danger is she Rose?_

_Rose: Relax Inu, I'm not about to kill off my main character, that would not be right. _

_Inu: Good._

_Rose (shakes head at Inu): Yay, I got two reviews for the last chapter. _

_Inu: Very nice. Your story is slowly building up reviews._

_Rose: Yes it is, isn't it (Happy face)_

_Inu (facepalms): …_

_Rose: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I will try to update as soon as I can. To stay updated on my story Overcoming Obstacles, you can follow me RoseKatYami on Twitter to know how the next chapter(s) are coming along and when the next chapter will be posted. _

_Inu: Wow, you're really getting into it now aren't you?_

_Rose: Yup, I'm on a roll. _

_Rose and Inu:** Remember to read and review everyone!**_

_Rose: Stay tuned for chapter five coming soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last time on Overcoming Obstacles:**_

_**We both laugh and head out onto the trail back to the street. When we reach the front of the house, Alexis is there with my homework in hand, so school is now out. She gives me my homework and looks between Inuyasha and I.**_

_**"Thanks for my homework Alexis. This is Inuyasha, my next door neighbour and my new friend. He helped me a bit today." I smile happily at her and she returns the smile.**_

_**"I'm glad he was able to help you some Marina, it's good to see you smiling again."**_

_**A shadow moves up towards us and stops behind Alexis and I am surprised that I just realized someone was there.**_

_**"Hey, Marina…"**_

* * *

_Now:_

"…Koli…" I'm in such shock to see him here that my mind is a complete blank. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to see you… and I am finally ready to talk about what happened" he smiles at me and spreads his arms wide open as if he expects me to run into his arms and hug him. Instead I walk up to him and slap him, not using my full demon strength since my full strength could potentially kill him.

"You jerk!" I back away from him seething, tears brimming the edge of my eyes. A nice red handprint is now on his face from where I just slapped him. "When I wanted to talk, you didn't and now you do? We've had more than enough time to think and get over it and you decide now you want to talk? Well forget it!"

"Please let me-"

"NO Koli, I said forget it!" I take another step back shaking my head to get rid of the tears threatening to fall. With my emotions all over the place the spell is beginning to waver.

With all the commotion and emotions being brought back, I collapse on the ground. However, before I reach the ground Inuyasha catches me and pulls me close to support me so I don't end up on the ground.

I look up at Inuyasha and give him a smile as thanks before looking back at Koli.

"We're done. You made it perfectly clear before." I glance back at Inuyasha, catching his eye as I move away from both of them towards the woods. "Goodbye and good riddance Koli." I wink at Inuyasha and I leap into the air and head off.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Grow up Marina" Koli shouts in the direction Marina went in. He then takes notice that Inuyasha is still there.

"And just who the hell are you?"

* * *

_Rose: Hey everyone, I'm back again with another chapter of Overcoming Obstacles. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and this chapter too. I'm sorry for readers who were unable to comment on my last chapter if they commented before on chapter three. I have changed my introduction and chapter one which was two separate chapters – and combining it into one chapter. _

_Inuyasha: So you changed it._

_Rose: Yep (Nods) and as well as changing that into one chapter, I have created a Facebook page, Twitter for updates and a Tumblr for my Fanfiction for updates on my stories._

_Inuyasha: Oh yea. _

_Rose: Yep, so you can access them from my profile by clicking on the links provided. _

_Inuyasha: Neat. By the way Rosechan, this chapter was really short._

_Rose: I know Inuyasha, and fellow readers. I am sorry for that. I was busy with homework as I had a math final and now I have English homework. Plus I haven't been feeling well, but I had to get this chapter out. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. _

_Inuyasha: And hopefully you'll be feeling better next chapter too Rosechan._

_Rose: I hope so too Inu. (Turns to look at readers) See you all next chapter. _

_Inuyasha: Don't forget to read and review, the more reviews the quicker the chapters will come out._

_Rose: INUYASHA!_

_Inuyasha: As long as you don't get sicker I swear._

_Rose: True, but still…_

_Inuyasha: See you all next chapter readers. And please remember to review so I can live into the next chapter… (Big Grin)_

_Rose: … (Chases Inuyasha into the next chapter)_


	6. Alexis Tells It Like It Is

_**Hey y'all. WOW! Chapter 6 already ^^. Warning that this chapter does contain swearing. Y'all have been warned. I dedicate this chapter to my fellow writer and friend Briar Black Death Rose ^^ Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Last time on Overcoming Obstacles…_

_"We're done. You made it perfectly clear before." I glance back at Inuyasha, catching his eye as I move away from both of them towards the woods. "Goodbye and good riddance Koli." I wink at Inuyasha and I leap into the air and head off._

_(Normal POV)_

_"Grow up Marina" Koli shouts in the direction Marina went in. He then takes notice that Inuyasha is still there._

_"And just who the hell are you?"_

* * *

(Normal POV)

Inuyasha turns towards Koli and gives him a once over. "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

Koli looks at Inuyasha and crosses his arms. "I know you heard me bub."

(Alexis's POV)

I have been standing in the background watching my friend take off, before I look back to Inuyasha and Koli wondering if there will be a confrontation, and if I should step in.

"Keh, so you're Koli. Marina obviously has no interest in talking to you _bub_" Inuyasha shoots back. "So why not take the frickin' hint and shove off."

"What are you, her puppy?" Koli states, clearly not backing down. "I will talk to her if I damn well please. Plus she will talk to me, I know she will." Koli's look darkens almost threateningly at the last part of his little speech.

He glances quickly over at me, making me shudder slightly, and apparently Inuyasha sees him looking at me with possible dark intentions and steps in front of me to protect me. He was even growling at Koli… wait, growling?

'_He's like Marina'_ I realize when I catch a glimps of Inuyasha's ears._ 'He can go after her, find her, and help her!' _Without hesitating or really thinking too much on the matter, I step out around Inuyasha.

"All right boys, that is enough now" I step between the two, making sure they put their fists down before turning towards Koli. "Koli. You need to leave, NOW!"

I glance back at Inuyasha, locking eyes for a moment, before turning back to Koli. "Inuyasha, GO after her. You are the only one who may be able to help her right now."

"You sure Alexis?" Inuyasha questions me slightly confused. I nod to him, still facing Koli.

"Positive" My eyes never leave Koli. "You bring her back to us, her family." I look back at Inuyasha with sincerity.

I watch as Inuyasha shakes off his confusion and nod before I set my sights back on Koli, making sure he doesn't go anywhere.

"I will Alexis, you can count on me."

* * *

I hear him take off and by the expression on Koli's face as Inuyasha takes off; he saw Inuyasha's ears. My eyes narrow and I smirk at Koli – I refuse to let him scare me.

"What the Hell!" Koli shouts and looks back at me. "He's a half demon and Marina chose that damn creature over me? That is wrong on so many levels."

I can tell that he is trying to goat me into reacting; however, I refuse to give him that satisfaction. "As Inuyasha said, she doesn't want to talk to you. As for 'that damn creature,' Inuyasha is the BEST person around for her.

Koli puts his hands on either side of me, looking me directly in the eye. "And you know this how? Do you even know him 'lexi?"

"It's ALEXIS to you Koli" I exclaim, breaking out of his hold. "Only my friends can call me 'lexi, and you ain't a friend of mine." He isn't too happy that I was able to break out of his hold, but I don't give a damn, as I should be the one pissed at him for hurting my friend.

"'lexi… Alexis, come on this is me we are talking about here" he fixes his slip up when he sees my look darken.

"Yea, and it's because of you that Marina is in pain" I state, slightly wanting him to try to challenge back.

"How on earth did I cause her any pain?" Koli questions, accepting my unsaid challenge. "I helped her get over that jerk Cael. She's the one who dumped and hurt me!"

He takes a step forward while shouting the last part, causing me to take a step back.

"You are soo full of bullshit Koli!" I state, not backing down and taking one step forward again. "When Marina broke up with you, you couldn't get out of your shell to see right in front of you that Marina had broken her own heart first!"

I pause to catch my breath and can see the gears turning slightly in his head before continuing. "You wanted to talk to her about it right away after when you couldn't get over yourself, and Marina wasn't ready to talk. When Marina was finally ready to talk about what happened, you were making sorry excuses to not meet up with her and talk."

I can tell that what I am saying is actually getting through to him, at least a little bit. I can also see that what I am saying is getting him mad as he clearly doesn't want to hear this, but I am not giving him a choice and am making him hear what I am saying. He is trying so hard to not hear what I am saying, that he doesn't realize when he shoves me aside to the ground until after the fact. Before I hit the ground though, Kali transforms and catches my fall before transforming back down to her cat form again.

"Thanks Kali" I pick Kali up and scratch behind her ears, before turning back towards Koli. "You are the one who threw away the friendship Koli. Not Marina."

Koli looks from the ground, to Kali, to me. "I've really messed up haven't I Alexis?"

I nod at him while still petting Kali. "There is a lot of water under that bridge Koli."

"Do you think there is any way to fix this Alexis?" Koli looks at me with a serious, yet pleading look.

"I really have no idea on that Koli" I answer with a shrug. "Give her space and just try to be there as a friend I suppose. If she will forgive you, she will let you know. That's all I can say."

"I understand Alexis" Koli nods in understanding. "Thank you Alexis, for making me see my mistakes and understand where I went wrong, and for making me see the light/truth."

He turns and walks away. Not before stopping one final time and turning around to face me. "Will you tell Marina I am truly sorry and I won't bother her again?"

I nod in response and he turns around, hands in his pant pockets and the only response I get before he is gone from sight is "Thanks."

I look down at Kali in my arms who is looking up at me with curiosity. "What do you say Kali, should we go inside and see what sorta treats Marina has hidden in a cupboard for yea?" I walk with Kali in my arms up to Marina's front door, getting only a "meow" in return. Before going inside, I look out at the direction Inuyasha and Marina went.

"I really hope that he finds her and brings her back to us Kali."

* * *

_**Wow, how was that for some intense drama? I hope y'all liked it, and I am sorry for the late update. I was going to make this longer, and have Inuyasha find Marina and whatnot, but I decided to put that in another chapter.**_

_**Inuyasha: Review please so Rose-Chan will write and upload the next chapter sooner!**_

_**Rose: Awwe Inuyasha, THANK YOU! (Glomps Inuyasha)**_


	7. Searching

_Yahoo! Chapter seven is a GO! This chapter is going to be epic. Sorry, no hints/previews as you are going to have to read it to find out what happens. The only hint you get is that this chapter does have Marina and Inuyasha._

(Marina's POV)

I know that when I left the group and took off, it wasn't the best thing or probably the smartest thing to do. I had to get out of there before I did something I'd regret later.

_'I could have handled talking to Koli better... I can't believe that he waited until now to come out and talk.'_

My phone buzzes, pulling my train of thought. I have a few messages from Alexis and one from a number I do not recognize. I continue in the direction I am headed as I start reading Alexis's texts first.

Ally: Hey, you okay?

M: Clearing my head still.

A: How far away are you this time?

M: Outskirts

A: Wow. Far.

M: Needed to clear my head.

I stop at the waters edge and climb onto a huge rock, sitting down.

_'I think I will stay here a while to clear my head.'_

I look down at my phone to see Alexis is talking to me again.

A: I sent Inuyasha after you. Now before you start asking me why and saying you can handle it yourself, I know all that. We are both worried about you and even though you are upset about Koli, I don't think you'd want Inu to kill him.

I chuckle at that. Alexis knows me all too well.

M: I'm not mad Allie, I figured Inu would follow me. He'll find me here eventually by sniffing me out. LOL

A: Oh 'rina...

M: So Koli left before Inu took off?

A: Nope. I sent Inu after you and dealt with the jerk myself.

"Whaa-" I catch myself before falling off the rock.

M: You dealt with Koli by yourself... Oh my word.

A: I didn't injure him or nothin', just told him off and that you moved on.

M: How'd he take it?

A: Well I didn't give him much of a choice. He said he accepted it, but I could tell he didn't.

M: Did you expect anything less from him?

A: Nope. Oh and he knows that Inu is a half demon and about Kali too.

My ears droop when reading that last text.

M: Great... Does he know my secret?

A: That I am not sure about.

M: Alright, thanks Allie. Gotta go, Inu's almost here.

A: See ya later :)

M: :)"

_Now I just have to wait until Inuyasha gets here._

_Damn that girl sure can get far in a short amount of time. _Inuyasha continues running until he reaches a fork in the road.

"Dang Marina, which way did you go now?"

As I am contemplating which path to go down, my cell phone rings letting me know that I got a text. When I check my phone I see I got a message from Alexis.

A: Hey Inu, did you find her yet.

I shake my head and then reallize that she cannot see me as she texted me.

I: Not yet, I came to a fork in the trail and am trying to decide which way to go.

A: Oh... Hold on a sec.

I: Alright.

Suddenly I sense spiritual pressure coming towards me and I brace myself as I don't want to be purified. _Where is this spiritual pressure coming from?_

I am all of a sudden surrounded by the spiritual pressure, and I realize it's Marina's spiritual pressure to guide me or something.

A: Hope you can find her now Inu ;-)

I: Thanks Ally :-)

A: No problem, now bring her home to us.

I: You got it.

I put my phone away and take off down the trail to the left, following the trail of Marina's spiritual pressure. '_I'm coming Marina. Don't you worry.'_

_A/N: Chapter 7 is now done. I know it isn't as long as I would have thought, but that is okay because the next part of the story works better in a new chapter. _

_Inu: That wasn't much of a chapter Rose._

_Rose: SIT BOY! As I said in my author's note it works with the next chapter. Plus I have work and school._

_Inu: Owww... Read and review please so I don't get sat into next week._


End file.
